


a healthy amount of jealousy and a handful of marshmallows

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: Karlnapity fluff.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 471





	a healthy amount of jealousy and a handful of marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, I love them

OK, so it wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Jealousy was normal and they couldn't expect the feeling to immediately go away. They always tried to make it as easy as possible though.

Quackity would wake them both up with breakfast and a kiss. Karl would bring them both flowers and pasties when he'd go out. Sapnap showers both of them in compliments. They'd take turns being the one in the middle of the bed when they slept.

It definitely took some time and a lot of reassurance, but every day got easier and the trio falls into a rhythm that feels natural.

* * *

Sapnap stops working on the tent when he hears a shriek and a splash, followed by Quackity's laughter. He turns to see Karl in the lake, completely soaked with a pout on his face and Quackity half bent over in laughter. Sapnap rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He watches as Quackity jumps in after him, guiding Karl back out of the water.

Sapnap turns back to the tent and finally manages to get it standing. All three of them cheer. When he looks back at his partners, they're both sat beside the fire wrapped in towels. He watched Quackity towel dry Karl's hair and the soft smile on Karl's face makes Sapnap's heart soar.

Karl opens his eyes again and looks at Sapnap. "Did we bring the marshmallows?"

Sapnap nods and goes to search through the bags, bringing out the marshmallows and some sticks to toast them on. He hands the boys each a stick and they all dig into the marshmallows.

When night comes they all curl up together in the tent. It's Sapnap's turn to sleep in the middle and he melts into the warmth of his boyfriends on either side of him. Quackity throws an arm over his waist and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Karl rests his hand on top of Sapnap's and shuffles a little closer.

It's not perfect, but it's theirs and somehow that makes it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr (yellowpaintpots)


End file.
